Limiar
by Otoshi
Summary: A mulher errada, a hora errada. Resultados errados? 18 X Chi-Chi Yuri
1. Leite Derramado

**AmoRimaDor**

**Capítulo 1: Leite Derramado**

Chi-Chi estava mais uma vez preparando a sua famosa canja de galinha para Goku, que só piorava. Já havia três meses que ele estava assim, e Chi-Chi cada vez mais preocupada. Gohan já havia ido para o colégio, o que lhe agradava. Assim ele não seria um vagabundo como seu marido. Ao menos podia reclamar disso junto a Bulma, as duas sempre eram deixadas de mão quando o assunto era escolher entre lutas e mulheres. Estava cansada de sempre estar fazendo tudo para o marido, e ele fazendo pouquíssimo por ela, embora sempre tivesse se mantido bem sexualmente, nunca se sentira realmente amada. Bom, ela se mantinha saciada até três meses atrás, quando Goku caíra de cama por causa de uma estranha doença.

Estava servindo a sopa no prato, quando um barulho ensurdecedor a fez deixar todas as louças caírem. Ouvia-o vindo do quarto onde descansava seu marido, e correu para lá, temendo pela vida de seu marido. Adentrando o quarto, via três figuras sobre pedaços de seu marido, metade do quarto destruído e se via completamente sozinha. O mais alto fora embora num piscar de olhos, e Chi-chi se perguntava se ele tinha mesmo estado ali. Discutiam:

- Vamos embora, 18! Não há mais o que fazer aqui. – Dizia o moreno, com cara de deboche. – O alien tá morto.

- Espere... Encontrei algo digno de um pouco de diversão... – A loira dirigia o olhar para Chi-Chi. A fiel mãe de família encontrava-se paralisada. A loira se insinuava na direção de Chi-Chi.

- Bom, se você acha... Divirta-se! Vou seguir o 16. – Assim foi-se o moreno, rindo-se da situação.

A loira dirigiu-se à Chi-Chi.

- Então... Qual seria seu nome? – Indefesa, a inabalável mãe não se absteve de responder.

- Chi-chi... Poderia perguntar o nome de tão poderosa dama? – A xingava por dentro, mas sabia que poderia ter chances de sobreviver se a tratasse bem.

A "Poderosa Dama" riu de maneira escarne.

- Então... A senhora LEITE poderia me fazer o favor de não me tratar tão formalmente? Acho que sei como posso acabar com esse clima tenso... – Aproximou-se então, e com um movimento tão rápido que Chi-Chi não conseguiu resistir, a beijou. A cuidadosa esposa, então, se viu beijada pela assassina de seu querido marido.

- Me chame de 18, somente de 18. – Disse a loira, contemplando o rosto chocado de Chi-Chi.

- Pervertida! O que pensa que está fazendo? – Disse a irritada dona-de-casa, corando bruscamente.

- Ora, nesse mundo tão cruel, creio que podemos nos divertir um pouco, não? – Disse a loira, rindo-se.

E os dois corpos se tocaram, e com movimentos rápidos o desejo de Chi-Chi cresceu de modo que se tornasse proporcional à dor da morte do marido, com os mesmos sentimentos se envolvendo, assim como os corpos das duas, se misturando de modo que quase não se entendia qual era qual, as salivas se misturando com os outros fluidos do corpo, e a dor da frágil e dominada morena existia, presente, na falta do marido.

Com a dor que se estendia, os dias se alongavam e a dolorosa espera por aquela que lhe dava prazer e dor, numa mistura agridoce que nem ela entendia. Os segundos viraram dias, as horas viraram semanas e os dias viraram meses. Fora tocada mais fundo do que pudera imaginar. Fora tocada mais dolorosamente do que podia suportar. Mas esperava. Esperava que um dia ela voltasse e cessasse a dor crescente no peito, a dor da perda, a dor da nova relação, a dor da traição ao morto.

A dor da espera...

**FIM DO CAPÍTULO**


	2. Poderosa Dama

**AmorRimaDor**

**Capítulo 2: Poderosa Dama**

Monstro? Não podia crer que era algo assim. Como ela, a mais bela e mais poderosa mulher do planeta, poderia ser chamada de monstro? Nunca admitiria isso. Jamais! Não de um reles filhote de humano. Destruía o corpo do insolente como quem pisa em um verme, quando lembrou que a coisa que mais lhe trazia prazer era uma humana. Sim, aquela insaciável dona-de-casa.

- Hey, 17... Podemos fazer um desvio de rota? – Perguntava a bela letal.  
- Ah, por quê? Estamos nos divertindo tanto, não? – 17 respondia, esmagando o crânio de um infeliz.  
- Bom, pensei em uma maneira de eu me divertir mais.  
- Humpf... Você e seu ridículo egoísmo. Bom, primeiro as damas. Depois eu te acho.  
- Ok, então se não quiser participar...

17 então se manteve impassível, e deixou que 18 partisse sem ele. No mundo dos mortos, Goku ria-se da desgraça que iria assolá-los.

Chi-chi olhava para os céus em busca de algum sinal que possivelmente lhe faria ver a bela e loira dama. Sentia falta de sua pele macia, sentia falta de seus cabelos sedosos, sentia falta da dor que lhe causava. Sentia falta de seu marido, mais do que tudo. Então, o momento esperado se fez presente. Como um raio descendo dos céus, a Poderosa Dama veio, descendo ao seu encontro.

- Como ousa vir aqui depois de tudo? – A sedutora morena já estava sozinha, parecia esperar o momento.

- Como ousa dizer essas coisas pra mim? Não era o nome de seu marido que chamava, quando delirava de prazer nos meus braços. – Irritava a impassível andróide.

As duas se encararam por um momento e por fim se beijaram e deitaram-se. Em meio às carícias, Chi-chi concluíra, timidamente, a primeira e principal parte do plano. Agora era só esperar. Esperar o sinal de seu filho e de seu amigo.

A Poderosa Dama se sentia mais uma vez saciada e mais poderosa. Deliciava-se com todas as fraquezas de sua parceira forçada, se deliciava com seus desejos e com seu orgulho hedonista. Mas nada nem nenhum de seus poderes eram capazes de fazê-la enxergar a grande armação feita especialmente para a ocasião e para sua única fraqueza: Chi-Chi, a láctea matrona.

O mecanismo, desenvolvido por Bulma, funcionava da seguinte maneira: Após ser devidamente instalado nas costas nuas da andróide, após acionado, faria com que uma descarga elétrica paralisasse a coluna vertebral da loira, deixando-a indefesa por tempo indeterminado. Somente Chi-Chi poderia ter feito isso. E agora era tarde demais para desfazê-lo.

Gohan e Trunks, nesse momento, acenavam para a sagaz morena, avisando-a que iriam acionar o mecanismo pelo controle remoto.

- Bom, Chi-Chi... Ainda considera uma audácia minha presença aqui? – Questionou esnobe, ignorante de seu destino, a loira andróide.

- Não, na verdade, achei-a de incrível oportunidade. – Respondeu, sarcástica, a Sádica Dona de Casa.

- Sabia que iria acabar gostando, afinal, o limiar entre a dor e o prazer é ínfimo.

- Então, sentirá muito prazer, ó Poderosa Dama.

Então a máquina humana sentiu uma coisa que jamais achou que sentiria. A fraqueza causada pela paralisia a matava por dentro, deixando-a se sentindo... Impotente e... Frágil. Jamais poderia acabar assim! Ela jamais poderia terminar desse jeito! Ela, a mais poderosa das mulheres do mundo, a mais ousada, a mais audaz, a mais... Impotente.

Gohan e Trunks saíram de onde se escondiam para dar à maior heroína da história do planeta as boas novas. Haviam conseguido juntos, dar cabo do andróide 17 que estava sozinho e com a guarda baixa.

Chi-chi se mantinha impassível durante a situação. O corpo inerte da andróide jogado ao chão a atraía mais que qualquer coisa nesse mundo. Carregando o corpo da andróide para o porão que trancava, sem falar nada ao filho, se permitia à tarefa mais esperada. Jogava-a em cima da mesa de trabalhos mecânicos que Gohan havia montado no porão. Iria ter sua vingança, o que a daria mais prazer. Iria fazê-la sentir a mesma dor que ela sentia pela perda do marido. A mesma dor que ela sentia pelos abusos. A mesma dor que ela sentia pela espera. Mais dor que qualquer humano pode ter e continuar com a mente sã. A dor que a faria sentir prazer. Afinal, o limiar entre a dor e o prazer é ínfimo.


End file.
